


I Promise To Protect You, To Love You, Forever And Always

by DeepDeepOnDown (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Baby, Daddy!Makoto, M/M, Papa!Haru, Parents, Promise, bed time, daddy - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, makoharu - Freeform, scared!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DeepDeepOnDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's always there to worry about Haru, but when they bring their daughter home, Makoto adopts all the worries of a father, too. Haru's there to ease his stress and remind him that he'll be right beside him, them, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise To Protect You, To Love You, Forever And Always

Makoto smiled softly at his daughter, cradling her with utmost care. He gazed at her with the love and gentleness Haru was used to seeing directed at himself and he felt his heart soften at the sight.

“Hello,” Makoto whispered softly. Though the sound barely carried to where Haru stood at the door, watching, he heard the slightest tremor. Something was wrong.

“I’m your Daddy. I’ll raise you and love you and protect you,” Makoto promised and their sleeping daughter twitched as a warm tear fell on her adorably pudgy, sleeping face.

Makoto was afraid.

“The world, oh I wish I could have brought you into a perfect world,” More tears fell and his voice trembled. “But there is so much good here,” he whispered, holding her close. “You’ll be warm, and well-fed, and we’ll love you and,” He breathed out shakily, “And I’ll protect you. I promise.”

Haru came up behind him softly, running a hand over their daughter’s thin, smooth hair and laid his head on Makoto’s shoulder.

“We’ll protect you,” Haru whispered and laid his fingers over Makoto’s where they were supporting their baby’s head. They held their daughter as crickets chirped softly and fireflies flew to the window as though to greet her. The stars twinkled and a light breeze blew through the open window, wrapping the trio in total contentment.

Though Makoto’s tears had dried, Haru kissed them away and they laid their daughter to rest before returning to their own bedroom. In bed, Haru laid on his left side, one arm curled under his head and one lying before him. Makoto faced him, mirroring his pose. They looked into each other’s eyes for a while. Haru reveled in the kindness, warmth, and openness of his lover’s eyes.

 _‘I get to gaze into those eyes for the rest of my life,’_ Haru thought and he smiled to himself. Makoto gazed at his confidant, his quietude, his life partner and felt his heart squeeze at the look on Haru’s face.

 _‘You look at me with those eyes and I feel so unbelievably lucky and so flattered. I feel equally as loved as I love you, as much as I like to think it can’t be matched. And if loving me feels anything like how I feel loving you, I feel good enough for you, because I may not be the best of or mot of anything, but I will always put you first. And I feel good enough for her, because I love her just as much already. I will always give you both all of me, the little that I am, to make you happy. I will never hurt you, not on purpose, and I will protect you and I will love you more deeply than anyone else ever could. Until the end of time and all eternity, in this life, the next, and every one afterwards,’_ It was a promise Haru would never hear.

But Haru did, in their hands reaching for each other, intertwining. And Haru made sure Makoto knew that, in their fingers softly caressing and as they leaned together, in their chaste kiss.

“I love you,” Makoto whispered. Haru smiled at him.

“I love you too,” Haru replied, watching Makoto’s eyelashes flutter closed softly. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Makoto whispered back. And they drifted to sleep while listening to each other’s breathing, their daughter’s soft snores audible through their baby walkie-talkie, and their fingers linked together.

**Author's Note:**

> THESE TWO MAKE ME SO HAPPY!
> 
> This is what I did during Botany. Mesophyll cells make me feel schmoopy (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡
> 
> This came out shorter than I would have liked it to be :(
> 
> Quite frankly the original characters in this story weren't Makoto and Haru so I'm sorry if they seem a bit OOC   
> (つω⊂* ) I tried to tailor the story to fit them more (Not like I could post a story about shipping myself with Ryou Bakura +shot+)
> 
> Constructive criticism is much appreciated (｡･ω･｡) This is only my second published story so any feedback is much obliged!


End file.
